


Casual Affair

by daddyquest



Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom Nathan, Dom/sub, Ex Machina (2015) - Freeform, Light Feminization, Light daddy kink, M/M, Panties, S&M, Spanking, caleb is a slut tbh, ex machina movie, sissification, smsm, straight men fucking straight men, sub Caleb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/pseuds/daddyquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb is straight. One hundred percent. But he has a fantasy, and that is to be dominated by another man. Nathan does him a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Each of us is born with a box of matches inside us but we can't strike them all by ourselves" - Laura Esquivel

"What are you doing awake at this time?" Nathan said. He was lounging on the couch, beer in hand. He looked his house-guest up and down, thinking of all the filthy things he could do to that pretty little body. "Come to join the party?" He took another swig of drink. 

Caleb's heart was beating what seemed like a thousand beats a minute. He was scared of this man, terrified even. He knew that look, the one Nathan was giving him now, and it was anything but friendly. "No," Caleb said. "I'll just...I'll just be heading back to bed. Good night."

"Now come on," Nathan said, stopping Caleb in his tracks. "Join me in one drink." 

Caleb turned and considered him. Perhaps his motives weren't anything out of the ordinary, maybe he did just want to talk. Nathan pat the empty part of sofa next to him. "Come on, buddy," his voice was airy, drowsy even. He was very obviously intoxicated. Staring into Nathan's puppy-dog eyes he timidly sat down on the edge of the couch and excepted a freshly opened beer. 

"Cheers," Nathan said holding his own bottle up. Caleb tapped his bottle against Nathan's and they both took a deep swig. 

After his pull, Caleb leaned back on the couch, getting more comfortable and took another swig. They sat in silence for a while before Nathan spoke up. 

"Tell me, Caleb," Nathan said staring ahead at the painting on the wall. "Do you believe that someone is capable of doing anything if they're desperate enough?" 

"I'm not sure I follow," Caleb saying taking another drink.

"Say a woman is about to lose her house, her kids are starving, and she can't afford to so much as breathe,"Nathan said. "And someone offers her a million bucks to kill someone. She would be set for life, but she would forever hold the burden of knowing she murdered an innocent person...Do you think, anyone is capable of committing this atrocity against man if pushed to it?"

"I'd say..." Caleb said. "I don't know. I guess it depends on just how desperate the person is. I think almost anyone is capable of anything, sure." He took another pull of his beer. 

"So, given that logic," Nathan said. "Do you think you're personally capable of it?"

"Killing someone?" 

"Yeah." 

"No," Caleb said. "No matter the circumstances. I don't think I could ever murder anyone."

"Then you've never truly known desperation," Nathan said. 

"I wouldn't go that far," Caleb said. 

"Yeah?" he said softly. "Name one thing you've ever been truly desperate for, Caleb.”

"I'd prefer not to share it," Caleb said. "What about you?" he said attempting to change the subject. "Do you think you could kill someone?" 

"Caleb, just answer the question," Nathan said with a drunken smile, his head back against the cushion. He knew the answer, he just wanted to hear Caleb say it. One way or another, this subject was coming to the light. "What are you desperate for? Hmm?" he said, voice so soft it sent a chill through Caleb's body. He knew that he knew. He didn't know how he knew, but he did. 

Caleb sat still and quiet not looking at anybody or anything in particular. The shadowed corner of the room where the walls met, his gaze lingered there, praying that this moment would pass and Nathan would forget whatever he knew. 

"Caleb, buddy, I've had your computer tapped for the past year," Nathan said as softly and as smoothly as a father tucking his young child into bed for the night. "I know every word you've ever typed into your browser, your e-mail, even your chat rooms. Personal messages, sites visited. I know how you fantasize about being dominated by a man. Being completely and totally submissive to him. Taking him in all of your pretty little orifices..."

"I'm straight," Caleb said snapping his gaze to Nathan. "I am straight." 

"I know you are," Nathan said. "That's what makes it hotter. A straight man that fantasizes about being a little slut. About getting on his knees and being forced to suck cock..."

"Is that why you brought me here?" Caleb said. "Not only to test Ava but thinking I'm going to be some kind of slave to you? I barely even know you." 

"I'm not gay," Nathan said. "I've never even touched a guy. And I didn't bring you here for that, no. But now that you're here, I can't help but want to help you." He looked Caleb up and down with half lidded drunken eyes, he licked his lips. "I could treat you exactly how you've always fantasized."

Caleb remembered the first time he ever saw Nathan. Walking out onto the balcony and seeing him in his exercise gear hitting a punching bag. His arms thick, ripped, strong, and sweaty. He remembered how the first thing that crossed his mind was how well he could pin him down and force him to take his cock. 

He was straight, there was no deception there. He had never been romantically interested in a man and he didn't go around seeing men and think about how hot they were on a regular basis. It happened very rarely that he saw a man who could be his potential dominant. He wasn't sexually attracted to men, not in the way someone is who attracted to men would be. He was a masochist and the male form was the perfect tool for causing pain. They were big and strong and with huge cocks that could fuck inside of him and cause him humiliation and pain and pleasure. He got off on being used, no matter the sex of the person. There was just something so hot about being completely and utterly wrecked by another man. And ever since the first time Caleb saw Nathan all he had done was fantasize. He just had never suspected that Nathan would actually want him, in any way shape or form. And now he was terrified, because being a twenty-six year old virgin was embarrassing, but he was willing learn and to give himself over to Nathan and do anything he said. 

"Really?" was all Caleb could say. 

Nathan nodded slowly reaching up and squeezing his own half-hard cock through his baggy sweatpants. "Get over here," he said. 

Caleb scooted toward him. 

"Put your hand here," Nathan directed him. Caleb reached up and wrapped his hand around the bulge in Nathan's pants, squeezing and stroking. He touched Nathan like he touched himself, firmly and slowly. He was very well-endowed and all Caleb could think about was how lucky he was. All this cock, just for him. 

Nathan's breath became deeper, his eyes were closed and he was panting, focusing on the feeling of Caleb's hand. It had been over four years since he had felt another real human hand touch him. He lay like that for a good couple of minutes, relishing in the handjob before he remembered that Caleb wanted to be used, dominated, overpowered. 

He opened his eyes and ran his fingers through Caleb's strawberry-blond hair, ruffling it. "You're gunna suck my cock now, pretty boy." As soon as he said it he witnessed Caleb's eyes get slightly wider, out of fear, or arousal, or both. 

"Take it out," he looked down at Caleb's hand still stroking over the cotton. Caleb's hand was shaking as he reached inside the sweatpants to grasp Nathan's bare cock and stroke it. He sighed, feeling the first cock that wasn't his own. He had fantasized about what his first cock would look like, feel like, taste like, and here it was. The cock belonging to his boss, the richest man in America, founder of Bluebook, billionaire Nathan Bateman. 

Nathan lifted his hips pulling the sweat pants down past his ass to help Caleb have a better view, also to help for what was coming next. "Come on, buddy," Nathan breathed heavy, pulling Caleb's head down into his lap. "Bring that pretty mouth over here." Caleb allowed himself to be manhandled, not struggling at all as Nathan pulled him down. 

The head glistened with pre-cum and Caleb licked his lips before sticking out his tongue and licking a line across the top of the head. Nathan hand spasmed on the back of Caleb's neck. Caleb looked up at Nathan at the same time as he began kitten-licking the tip. "Fuck," Nathan whined, his hips arching up. 

Nathan's pre tasted very similar to his own so it wasn't a big transition. He had tasted himself many times in preparation for this day. He opened his mouth, wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck. 

"Oh fuck," Nathan sighed staring down at his new little submissive. He pet Caleb's hair and traced the lips around his cock. "Good boy, that's a good boy." 

These words made Caleb's own cock throb even harder in his boxers. He whined around Nathan's cock sending vibrations through him. Nathan's cock was eight inches, and thick. With Caleb's mouth stretched wide around him he could barely get three inches deep, so he stayed at the head and suckled and licked and made the most feminine noises while doing so. It had barely been a couple of minutes and already Nathan was ready to blow. 

"I'm gunna come," Nathan sighed, panting heavily. "Pull off. Wanna come all over that pretty tongue." 

Caleb pulled off Nathan's cock with a pop, licking the pre from his lips obscenely before looking up at Nathan with big green eyes and nudging the tip with his tongue, asking for it. 

Nathan encircled his cock in his palm, stroking himself. "What do you want, buddy? Hmm?" he slapped Caleb's tongue with his cock. "Tell me what you want." 

"Your come," Caleb whined sucking on the tip again before allowing more slapping. "Want your come. Please." 

"What are you?" Nathan asked. 

"I'm a little slut," Caleb whimpered.

Nathan groaned stroking himself one last time before he came all over Caleb's tongue. The white come landed in thick ropes painting the coder's eager tongue. Caleb panted, receiving his first load, unable to believe it was finally happening. He closed his mouth allowing some to smear on his lips as he tasted a little before opening back up. Nathan rubbed the tip against Caleb's tongue against the remaining cum in little circles, his thighs twitching as he came down from his climax. Caleb wrapped his lips around Nathan's cock again after a while and cleaned and nursed him before crawling up next to his boss and burying his face in his neck. 

Caleb was rock hard in his boxers and he tried to rub off against Nathan's thigh only to be pushed away. Caleb landed back first against the couch and whined. He needed release. He had never been more turned on. 

Nathan pulled his sweatpants back up and crawled on top of his submissive. Smiling down at him, a sinister gleam in his eye. 

"You were a good boy, Caleb," Nathan said. "Very Good. But...you're not allowed to come until I say you can." 

"Please!" Caleb said. He was on the verge of tears. "Please, Sir! Let me come!" 

"Hmm," Nathan said looking Caleb up and down, pale and panting, lips red and swollen and oh so needy. "No." He got off Caleb and the couch and stood next to him. "Maybe if you're a good boy and you don't touch yourself all night I'll let you come in the morning. I have a camera in your room so don't you dare try to cheat. Now get up and go to your room." He pointed toward the door. 

Caleb stood up. Nathan cupped his cheeks forcing him to look him in the eye. "What do you say?"

"Thank you," Caleb said. 

“Thank you for what?” Nathan said.

“Coming in my little mouth,” Caleb whimpered. 

"Are you going to touch yourself tonight?" Nathan said. "Hmm?"

"No, Sir," he shook his head. 

"Do you know what I'll do if you do?" 

"You'll spank me?" Caleb said. 

Nathan could tell by the way he said it that he wouldn't mind being spanked at all, in fact he wished he would spank him, he had to jot that down for something to do next time. 

"Exactly," Nathan smirked. He released Caleb from his grasp and began walking toward the door. "Sweet dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb had fallen asleep the second his head hit the pillow that night and woke up with that pillow between his legs. He didn't remember how it got there, but the pillow was snug between his skinny thighs and wet with half-dry come. He must've done it in his sleep, his body knowing what he needed without considering him. All he could think about was the punishment he knew he was going to receive because of this. He smiled. 

Nathan didn't bother to knock. He barged into Caleb's room and ripped the blanket off to discover that his new submissive sleeps naked. Caleb's bare naked back and ass and legs were almost the color of the white sheets,damn near alabaster in shade. Caleb turned to look at up him, his face the vision of fright.

“I told you not to,” Nathan said. 

“I'm sorry,” Caleb whimpered under Nathan's stern stare. “I didn't...I didn't mean to.” 

“I saw it all. Watched you on the tape this morning. At about 4am you put your pillow between your slutty little thighs and rubbed off on it,” Nathan said. “You knew the rules.” 

“I was asleep!” Caleb pleaded. “I don't remember doing it! Please don't spank me!” 

Nathan saw the twinkle in his eye and he knew that's exactly what Caleb wanted. Nathan grabbed Caleb's arm and yanked him toward him as he sat on the edge of the bed, forcing Caleb's naked body over his lap. Caleb wriggled over Nathan's lap, his thighs sprawled out and his back arched. 

“Such pretty skin,” Nathan praised him rubbing his palm up Caleb's right thigh causing him to twitch. He leaned down to whisper in Caleb's ear. “I'm going to wreck you.” Caleb whined and rolled his hips his half hard cock grinding his boss' leg. “So needy,” Nathan chuckled. “You want Daddy to spank you? Hmm?” He gathered Caleb's entire right ass cheek in his hand and squeezed, jostling the firm and supple flesh. He released it to bring down a hard slap. 

Caleb whined. “Yes, Daddy. I was naughty.” 

“Fuck,” Nathan cursed under his breath before slapping the flesh again. 

He lay hit after hit across Caleb's ass until the skin on both cheeks was a light red. The little sub continued to whine and rub himself against Nathan's leg. He could feel his boss' cock hard against his stomach. 

Nathan spread Caleb open to reveal his pink hole. “Such a pretty little pussy,” Nathan spit on his thumb before rubbing circles against the virgin entrance. “Waxed nice and smooth for me. Just like a girl should be.”

“Daddy,” Caleb whimpered bucking his hips up trying to rub against Nathan's thumb. 

“Shh,” Nathan said pressing just the tip of his thumb inside and back out again tortuously slow. 

“Put it in,” Caleb said. “Please.”

Nathan wanted to. He wanted to finger fuck Caleb open, bring him a little bit of newfound pleasure. But he remembered that he was supposed to be punishing him and he laid a hard slap right on the hole.  
Caleb gasped and started. 

“Get up,” Nathan demanded. “Now.”

Caleb got of his dominant's lap and stood up, towering in height over Nathan. His entire body was blushing, but his ass was a deep red. His cock flushed, hard against his lower stomach. 

Nathan grabbed Caleb's arm and dragged him out of the room toward his own across the hall. “Stand there,” he said before going to rifle through his draws. He brought Caleb over a pair of lacy white panties. “Put them on,” he commanded.

The panties were Nathan's favorites. He had ordered them for Kyoko to wear ages ago, but they had come in a little too big. They looked like they would be the perfect size for Caleb. 

Caleb obediently stepped into the panties and pulled them up. They were snug in all the right places, a perfect fit. Once they were up, Nathan ordered Caleb to situate his hard cock in the panties so that it was fully covered. Once that was complete Nathan walked around Caleb slowly, taking in his body. The material was damn near see through and Caleb looked like the definition of sin. 

Pressing up against Caleb's side Nathan whispered, “there's Daddy's pretty little slut.” He ran his nail up Caleb's spine causing him to shiver. “Your cock is not to leave these panties unless I permit it. You're not to touch yourself unless I allow it. You are to get on your knees and suck my cock any time I tell you to.”

Caleb closed his eyes and focused on Nathan's voice, damn near close to climaxing just from his words. 

“You exist to serve me,” Nathan said. “Is that understood, Caleb Smith?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Caleb said. 

“And eventually you're going to learn to ride my cock,” Nathan said rubbing Caleb's hole through the panties. “But you're not ready for that just yet.” 

Caleb was panting. He couldn't wait for the day he was spread wide and forced to take Nathan's cock. He would be such a good boy. He would take it so good. 

“But for now,” Nathan said unzipping his jeans. “Get on your knees.”


End file.
